


Red Horizon

by Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Series: Crossed Stars [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles
Summary: This thing they have, It's become a routine. But everything is about to change...





	

The last batch of intel from Agent Kallus had been bad. So bad that over half the rebel fleet had jumped right into a trap.

  
Due to some quick thinking on Admiral Sato’s part their losses had been minimal, but the betrayal had set them back nonetheless. Zeb didn’t want to believe that Kallus had turned on them, but he also couldn’t believe that Kallus would make such a huge mistake. The only other option was that they all had been tricked. And if that was the case, Kallus’s cover had been blown. His lover was no longer safe.

  
Zeb paces in the ghost’s common area before settling down to clean his bow- rifle. He did so absentmindedly. The thought replaying in his head over and over. Kallus is in danger, Kallus is in danger, Kallus is in Danger, Kallus… Zebs ears pick up. Hera enters, just having returned from the meeting Sato called. Zeb wants to ask how it went, What they decided. Lucky he doesn't have too.

  
“We won’t be relying on any more intel from Agent Kallus.” Hera says bluntly. “ and the cadets he sent us are being quarantined until further notice.” Zeb tries to conceal his shock. If the kids from starstrike are guilty by association then Zeb isn’t sure what he can say without also casting suspicion on himself. Luckily Ezra, ever eager, jumps in.

  
“We need to rescue him!” Ezra shouts. Hera’s eyes widen at his surprising conviction. “I… I mean he’d never betray us.” Ezra continues “ Someone must have planted that bad intel. The Empire is onto him, we can’t just leave him there!”

  
Kanan objects,“ For someone who has force pushed Kallus into walls on almost every occasion you seem a little excited to have him on board, Ezra.”

  
“I’m not excited... I’m concerned.” Ezra clarifies.

  
“I have to agree with Ezra, even if Kallus did betray us this time. The intel he’s been getting us for months has been good. The Empire is not going to just forgive something like that.” Sabine adds.

  
They’ve reached a stalemate.

  
“Zeb, you’ve been quiet. What do you think?” Hera asks. He’s silent for a while, he should tell them and thank Sabine and Ezra for covering for him and Kallus for so long. He takes a deep breath.

  
“If anyone gets to veto this mission it's you buddy.” Kanan adds.

  
Zeb ears flatten against his head. He knows he should hate Kallus. For a long time he did, even after the agent had begun to give them intel. But things have changed between them. It’s been a slow fall, and Zeb is reluctant to believe that all he has to do is say yes and they will be together for real. Hopefully, even for good.

  
“I say we go get him.” he says with his best straight face.

  
Inside he’s over the moon.

  
\------  
After his early wake up call Agent Kallus had been ordered to report to Governor Pryce’s office. It’s a few hours before the day cycle. A handful of personnel are mulling about headquarters as he makes his way through the corridors. It’s strange for him to be needed so early, the matter must be urgent. Maybe some new evidence has surfaced about the market explosion.

  
The door opens automatically as he approaches Pryce’s office. Inside it is dark. Had he misread his orders? He didn’t think he had, but it’s early, he could have made a mistake, or maybe Pryce just hasn’t made it here yet, It’s early for her too. Entering, he notices the sun rise over lothal city’s lake. It comes into full view, crisp and red, casting long shadows from the chair and desk.

  
Behind him he hears the door open again. Pryce enters, followed by Grand Admiral Thrawn and a specialist he does not recognize, someone from the department of science and innovation. Pryce sits at her desk without preamble. Thrawn stands just as silently behind her and Kallus hear’s the specialist’s feet shuffling nervously behind him.

  
“Agent,” Pryce begins “ This is one of our top scientists, he specializes in neuro enhancements, and recently has had success with lobot-tech implants.” She pauses “ He is here today to give us a demonstration.” Pryce gestures towards the corner the doctor is frequenting.

  
“Doctor.” She prompts.

  
“Ah… yes” he starts, “The demonstration” the doctor withdraws two small objects from his lab coat. Small oblong spheres that shine like chromium in the warm morning light.

“If you would hold these for me agent.”

  
Kallus takes them in his gloved hands. They are heavier than expected, despite being smaller than the pad of his thumb. He holds them loosely and looks up as the doctor continues to explain. What he is saying doesn't make sense, Kallus would know if the doctor was simply rambling about scientific knowledge that was over his head.He shoots Pryce a quizzical look and gets no reaction.

  
He has a bad feeling about this.

  
He almost doesn't notice when the spheres begin to unfurl little legs and crawl up his arm. He jumps back in shock and tries to swat them off. But their legs are barbed sticking sharply to his uniform and gloves. Pryce and Thrawn watch passively while the doctor tries to shush him.

  
“They will make you more efficient and dedicated to your empire.” Thrawn finally explains “Don’t fight them, Agent.”

  
One of the things is in his side burn he can clearly hear the mechanical clicks it makes as it crawls. He wants them off. The doctor is still trying to calm him. “ they are just doing their job” he finally says. As if Kallus is offending the things with his struggle.

  
“You wouldn’t need them if you had stuck to yours.” Pryce leans back and sighs.

  
Suddenly, Kallus understands. He’s been found out. And now they plan to use him to destroy the rebellion against his will. This realization doubles his panic, but it’s too late. The implants come to rest at his temples. Their barbed feet sinking into his skin. He slumps to the floor as they begin to buzz.

  
He’s blacks out briefly and wakes to Pryce barking. “Get up.”

  
Up? He doesn't remember falling to the floor… he doesn’t remember how he got here. There is only the command and the compulsion to obey.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come pester me on tumblr! I'm @brorifles
> 
> Or Leave a comment and tell me what you think will happen next!


End file.
